


All Buisness

by captwasp



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captwasp/pseuds/captwasp
Summary: Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne, both valued employees at Pym Tech and both fighting for the newly vacated spot as CEO. Equally as determined to gain the promotion, they live in heavy dislike of one another. But little do they know, this race for the top spot would turn their lives in a completely different direction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever please be nice to me

Scott Lang. A hardworking, intelligent but adorably goofy man going up against Hope van Dyne, another hardworking and intelligent woman, but with the outward appearance of someone serious and sour. She was the daughter of Hank Pym, the owner and founder of Pym Tech, and although they had a rocky start to their family relationship (hence the change of Hopes surname) they are now a close, happy and functioning family along with Hopes mother Janet.

 _I don’t stand a chance_ Scott thought to himself as he approached the entrance to the Pym Tech building. He was usually a man with considerable confidence in his abilities, if at times a little bit cocky, but the thought of fighting for a top spot in the company against Hope, the oh so smart, talented, evil, incredibly hot,  _daughter_ of their boss Hope, had him doubting his chances of success more and more each day.

He had hoped to avoid running into Hope this morning on his way into work, in fear of her making some snappy comment or perhaps fulfilling her plan to silently kidnap and murder him, which given the way she always seemed to glare at him, he was so sure she had. But alas, as Scott made his way through the lobby, there she was, observing some paperwork dressed in a slim black suit that fit her body just right and added that little bit more to the dead serious look she always wore. He gave a heavy groan and stopped in his tracks as she spotted him, her green eyes already narrowing and eyeing him down as the approached with her signature, purposeful ‘i’m all buisness’ strut.

“Good morning, Scott” She lightly smirked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she spoke, as if he was a child. Oh how she loved to provoke him.

”Good morning, Hope” He replied seemingly through gritted teeth, but contrary to his wishes, his eyes roamed her slender figure.  _Eyes up Lang._

 _”_ I want you to come by my office later, once you’ve settled down, to talk about that spot as CEO”. Scott internally screamed, very nearly externally. “Is that alright with you?” She asked, not truly caring whether he wanted to or not, they both knew if she wanted it to happen it would.

Scott finally focused his line of sight on Hope’s face, rather than absolutely anywhere else in the room. He was only a smidge intimidated by her. “Uh yes, that’s absolutely fine. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.” And before Hope could get another word out, he gave a forced smile and nod, making a break for it and rushing toward the elevator, heading up to his level.

Scott slumped down in his chair once he reached his desk on the engineering floor. “Eyy Scottie!” Came the sudden loud and cheery voice of Luis, who was perched on the edge of the desk next to Scott’s, snapping him out of his newly Hope-induced grump. “What’s up man?” Luis inquired with a beaming smile.

”I saw satan on my way up here in the lobby, she told me to meet her in her office in about 10 minutes to talk about the CEO job” Scott grumbled and peered up at Luis, dread filling his eyes.

”Oh dang, do you think she’s gonna kill you?” Luis knew all well about Scott’s suspicions of her plans to kill him off.

”She’d do anything to get that job, even if it meant stuffing my body into the trunk of her car and dumping me in the river” Scott’s head was now in his hands, staring at himself in the reflection of his monitor, he was sure he was way overthinking things, but Hope had him thinking and feeling all kinds of ways. 

“I’ll be praying for you man” Luis gave a light smile, holding up his hand for a fist bump, both of which Scott gladly returned. 

Scott and Luis had been best friends since childhood, an inseparable pair is what their parents called them, and had turned out to be true. They suited each other perfectly, and it was just their luck that they managed to get a job at the same place, in the same division, seated right next to each other. Although they annoyed the hell out of Hope when she visited the engineering floor, she frequently referred to them as idiots and children.

Glancing down at his watch, Scott begrudgingly rose from his seat “Right, better go face the devil. I’ll see you later if i actually end up making it out of there alive” He said with a sarcastic tone, and with that he trudged toward the elevator once again.

”Good luck bud!” Luis called after him in the most supportive tone he could muster. 

Yep. He’d need all the luck he could get. 

 

Scott’s ride up to Hopes office was interesting to say the least. Hope had somehow managed to get distracted on her way up, which meant that she and Scott had ended up in the same elevator, alone and in very uncomfortable silence. She caught Scott stealing a few glances now and then, but she put in down to him being slightly intimidated by her. And as they inevitably arrived at Hope’s office at the same time, she had made Scott wait outside while she prepared herself, which is where he was at this exact moment, in the brink of a nervous meltdown.

_Oh god.. oh god okay, she’s not going to kill you, that would be stupid right? She’s just going to you know, h-hash it out, tell you the ins and outs of the job! You’re gonna be fine just-_

Scotts train of thought was abruptly brought to an end by Hope swinging open the door to her office “You can come in now” Was all she said in a flat tone. He edged past her and stepped inside the office, which was lined with plain white walls that featured a few paintings dotted around the room. He knew how much she liked art.

“Have a seat, Scott” Hope spoke again, and he did as he was told, placing himself in a rather comfy looking leather chair situated in front of Hopes desk. He began twiddling his thumbs in his lap, something he often did when he was nervous. Hope knew that.

”You don’t need to be nervous Scott, it’s not like i’m going to kill you”

Scott’s eyes widened like moons as he swallowed heavily.  _Jesus Christ_.

” Scott?” Hope raised an eyebrow, snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Can you focus please?”

”wha- oh yes! sorry, carry on” He diverted his attention back to Hope and settled on her face. Already distracted, he began tracing her features with his eyes. Despite everything between them, Scott couldn’t deny that she was incredibly beautiful. The light freckles that dotted her face complimented her darkish green eyes well, and her long, brown hair that fit the shape of her face perfectly. He didn’t like Hope, she was the devil incarnate after all. He just couldn’t help but notice. 

_Dude. Focus._

Pulling himself out of his thoughts once again, he diverted his attention to what Hope was actually saying this time.

She stood on the other side of her desk opposite Scott, hands on her hips in her usual professional manner. Sighing, she focused on him and straightened her posture just that little bit more.

”Listen Scott, i know you’ve applied for that job as CEO too, i don’t blame you. You’re a... hard worker, you’re not dumb although you do sometimes act like it and you’ve got potential-“ Scott was slightly taken aback by the words coming out of her mouth, was Hope Van Dyne actually _complimenting_ him ? This was an extremely rare occasion. He was about to seize the moment and make a snarky comment, but before he could get the words out, he’d been left sorely disappointed “-but, i want you to retract your application.”

“Excuse me?”  _Who the hell does she think she is?_

” Look, Ive been at this company a lot longer than you, and ever since then i have been working my ass off towards this job. And when Darren got fired, i knew this was my chance” Hope looked at him with pleading eyes that he was more than surprised to see. “Im not asking you to do this because i don’t like you Scott, i just know it should be me”

For the first time in his life, Scott was speechless, and he could only look up at Hope with disbelieving eyes. Out of all the things he thought she could’ve said to him, this was definitely not one of them.

Hope stood behind her desk staring back at him and they shared a few minutes of uncomfortable silence as what she had said lingered in the air.

Finally, after 5 minutes of absolutely nothing Scott built up the courage to speak his mind. He sympathised with her, but he couldn’t let her do this. “I can see how hard you’ve worked Hope, and i admire that, but you’re not the only one.  This”  He gestured to the situation around them. “Isn’t fair, if you’ve worked hard to get to this point then you should carry on until you get to where you want to be, not try and threaten me out of it, it won’t work.” His tone was more assertive and bold than anything Hope had ever heard from him. “And i have a daughter to help provide for. So no, i will not be retracting my application” With that Scott stood up, his posture matching Hope’s, but he wasn’t nearly as threatening as her.

”Fine.” Hope said and gave a smile that dripped with annoyance. Although she admired his confidence to stand up to her and in all honesty was a bit shocked that he didn’t comply straight away, she still wanted that job more than anything.

”Now if you’ll excuse me, i’ve got work to be getting back to” Scott said as he stepped away from the desk and approached the door “I’ll see you later Hope” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice, but neither said anything more before he quickly opened the door and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced and Scott and Hope have an interesting meeting with Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to shout out my good friend and love Kar, for helping me along this journey <3 love u Kar

About a week after the discussion between Scott and Hope in her office, Hank had called a meeting exclusively for the three of them to discuss the CEO job. That was today.

During the past week Scott had a lot of time to think over everything, the job, his life, family, his crush on Hope,  _Wait-_ _what?_ He was in denial about his slight slight crush on miss Hope Van Dyne, especially after what she had pulled the previous week, and the fact that she was still the devil, who hated his guts apparently. But there was just something about her that really got him, of course he would never tell anyone. God forbid she finds out, then she really would have him killed.

Which is the exact reason he was dreading this meeting more than the one with Hope alone. Scott was still just a tad mad about what she had asked of him, that and being in the same room as her when he was desperately trying to battle away the feelings he had would not play well on his part at all.

 

Hope on the other hand, was rather looking forward to the meeting. She had always been passionate about buisness and was excited to see what her Father had in mind. She also got to sit down with both Hank and Scott, who would most probably be a nervous wreck in the presence of both of them. Although she still had about an hour before the meeting, and had a bit of thinking to do.

“Should i apologise to him?” Hope asked, sitting back in her desk chair and staring up at the ceiling.

“what?” Carol inquired with a baffled expression, not a clue as to what Hope was on about. 

Carol Danvers was Hope’s assistant, who also happened to be her best friend. Why Hope needed an assistant was beyond anyone, it’s not like she had a mass of work to do. But she was the daughter of the boss and pretty scary, so no one ever dared to question it.

“To scott. Should i apologise to him?” She asked again, returning her gaze to her friend.

“Who would’ve thought it, Hope Van Dyne actually  _apologising_ to Scott Lang? are you sure everything’s alright up there?” Carol smirked, gesturing to Hope’s head, which earned her a stern glare and a pen to the face.

“Knock it off!” Hope lightly laughed “i’m serious!”

“Okay okay” Carol giggled, raising her hands in surrender “But why would you apologise to Scott, you hate him”

“Hey i don’t  _hate_ him, i just mildly dislike him” Hope stated with a small smile forming on her lips.

“Oh please, you’re always going on about how much of a pain in your ass he is”

“He is a pain in my ass! But i’ve had a week to think over it and he’s right” Hope visibly cringed speaking such words. “What i did wasn’t fair, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I mean, well... yeah. It was just a biittt selfish” Carol nodded and gave a sympathetic look.

“Great, thanks for that” Hope shot another glare in her direction.

“Hey you’re the one who asked for my opinion! But honestly, i just think you should do whatever you feel is right. You’re Hope, you always know what to do” Giving a wide smile, Carol rose from her seat the other side of Hope’s desk “Anyways, i’ve got work to do and you have a fun meeting to get to so i’ll catch you later my love” She threw a wink at Hope, threw the pen back at her that had previously been chucked at her face and made her way out of Hope’s office. 

“Alright, i’ll apologise! I can do that, it’s not hard, just two little words, tiny ones. Then I can win fair and square, and loured it over Scott with his stupid smug face” Hope quietly said to herself.

With her mind made up, and her fingers crossed that Scott would accept her apology and not ridicule her, she gathered her papers, left her office and began making her way to the meeting room. 

 

By the time Scott had arrived at the meeting room, both Hank and Hope were already seated and waiting.

“Sorry i’m at little late, i was on the phone to my daughter, she could talk for days” Scott laughed a little awkwardly and took a seat at the table opposite the both of them.

“Family affairs at work Scott? you should know better than that” Hope quipped with a smug expression.

She was trying to get him in trouble.

“Really? coming from the woman who refused to acknowledge her father and oh what was it?.. Boss’ existence for months” He quickly fired back.

Hope scoffed, and suddenly her expression wasn’t so smug anymore, fighting the urge to launch herself over the table and throttle him. 

_That little shit, maybe he didn’t deserve an apology after all._

“ Enough you two!” Hank called over them in his usual stern tone “We’re not here for you to sit and bicker, You can save your little lovers tiff for later.” He eyed them  both slowly.

“Lovers tiff!? oh my god dad. I would rather kiss Luis” Hope said flatly, offended by her fathers comment.

Scott on the other hand found it highly amusing, trying desperately to hide his sniggering.

“Oh you think this is funny do you? I wonder if you’ll still be laughing when i have security throw you out on your ass” She threatened, hand already on her phone.

“Hope!” Hank shouted again. Although he found is daughters defensiveness quite funny himself, he did have a job to do.

Scott was too busy laughing to himself to be phased by any of Hope’s threats today. He was just flattered that Hank could see him and Hope as a couple.

“Scott, will you focus please?” Hank asked in a more calmer tone.

“Yes sir! i’m all ears” Scott cleared his throat and sat upright in his chair, resting his elbow on the table to cover his smirking mouth from Hope’s soul piercing eyes.

“As you both know, i called this meeting to discuss the job you’ve applied for. It’s been tough for me to decide who to give it to, i can’t just give it to Hope because she’s my daughter, that would be unfair” Hank gave Hope a look, which she simply rolled her eyes in response to. “So i came up with an idea, I want the two of you to each think of a new idea for the company, whether it be to do with manufacturing or buisness and pitch it to me. Whoever’s idea i think will be most effective, will get the job” Hank smiled gently, slightly proud of his bright idea.

Hope however was less happy about it. “Really dad? that’s what you came up with? what is this kindergarten, just pick one of us and be done with it, preferably me!”

“woah woah woah, hold on now. Personally Hank i think that’s a brilliant idea, testing our ability to perform under pressure? very smart” Scott nodded and winked in approval.

“oh jesus, you are such a kiss ass!” Hope near shouted, laughing in disbelief.

_Yep, so much for apologising to him._

“If you two carry on arguing, neither of you will get the job! What i have decided is final, and you will do it whether you like it or not” Hanks words were mainly aimed at Hope, she got her stubbornness from him, a trait that worked equally as well as it didn’t.

“Fine.” Hope grumbled, throwing herself back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Scott observed her with a smile planted firmly on his face “So cranky”

She shot yet another death stare in his direction “You are on thin ice Scott, thin” She warned, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Hank just chuckled to himself, he could tell that no matter how much Hope would deny it, there was a part of her that liked Scott, perhaps more than she thought. And soon it would become apparent to both of them.

“Well now that we have that settled, let’s all get back to our actual jobs, i’ll see you later honey” Hank said as he rose from his chair, kissing Hopes forehead gently “I’ll see you at your pitch Scott” He gave a small nod before exiting the room, leaving Hope and Scott alone.

They immediately made eye contact, and sat like they were having some sort of intense staring contest.

“You do realise staring at me like that isn’t going to make my head explode, right?” Scott piped up, always, always smiling.

“You are insufferable Scott” Hope deadpanned, rolling her eyes. If Scott had a dime for every time she rolled her eyes at him, he’d be rich by now. But  she was also fighting back the urge to smile along with him. Instead she opted for getting up from her seat, and strutting out of the room with not a word more. 

Scott just sat their after she left, pretty pleased with himself all things considered. The good news was bickering with Hope had successfully distracted him from getting lost in looking at her again, Hank definitely would have picked that one up. But the bad news was that his feelings for her had not gone away, only somehow intensified.

Instead of focusing on that, He decided he would focus on the task that Hank had set him. And for that he thought he would enlist the help of his beloved daughter, Cassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, looks like both sides of Scotthope are having a little struggle with their feelings.
> 
> All constructive comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter! Ill be uploading the second soon 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any constructive comments or suggsestions.


End file.
